Shadows
by xXScream4Xx
Summary: Thanks to Conner the Dino Thunder Rangers are sent to the world of Bionicle! Alot of action and epicness is that a word? inside! The Toa will be seen in chapter two! The Ninja Storm Rangers will be seen in chapter five!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This takes place during Bionicle Three: Web Of Shadows.**

* * *

During Recess Kira was singing and playing her guitar while sitting on a bench when Conner walked over to her. "Hey Babe, think you could tone it down a bit?" Conner asked as he walked over to her holding his red ball in both of his hands.

Kira abruptly stopped playing her guitar and singing, she looked over at Conner with an angry look on her face, "Remember when we first became rangers I told you not to call me babe." Kira stated then she got up off the bench and began to walk across the school yard when the bell rang for the kids to come back to school.

***The Class-Room After Recess***

Doctor O walked into the class-room when he saw Conner messing with a T-Rex jaw, "Conner, put that down." Doctor O said as he sat his paper work down on a desk in front of him.

"Oh, sorry Doctor O I just thought it would be okay because, well, I mean nothing will happen if I pull this T-Rex's jaw down." Conner replied as he pulled the jaw down while still sitting down in his seat. And that made Doctor O face-plam.

Then Conner, Ethan, Trent, Kira, and Doctor O were all zapped out of the class-room and into some dark place with green gases everywhere. "Eww, where are we?" Kira asked as she looked around while trying to stand up on her feet.

"I don't know, but we better stay sharp." Doctor O replied then he got up and helped Kira up as well.

Then they heard creepy sawing and screeching noises come from the distance. "What was that?" Kira asked as she and the other looked into the distance.

"I don't know, but I don't like the sound of it." Doctor O replied then he took a couple steps forward in front of the other rangers. "Ready?" Doctor O asked as he pulled out his morphing key and his Dino morpher appeared on his wrist.

"READY!" The other rangers exclaimed as they put their wrists in front of their chests and the morphers appeared on their wrists.

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP! HA!" Doctor O, Kira, Trent, Ethan, and Conner all screamed as they went through the motions.

"Brachio!"

"Ptyera!"

"Tyranno!"

"Tricera!"

"Drago!"

Doctor O looked straight ahead into the darkness when he saw green lights that were spinning at blinding speeds. The lights kept on spinning faster and faster, and then the green lights shot out at our rangers hitting all of them.

"Can't move..." Conner said as green electricity surged through him and the other Dino Rangers.

Kira took a deep breath then she spoke, "Doctor O, what's going to happen?" Kira asked not moving what-so-ever.

"I'm not sure" Doctor O replied then he began to fall down on his back! "Whhoooa!" Doctor O screamed then he hit the ground with a grunt.

Then Conner fell on Doctor O, "Thanks for breaking my fall."

Ethan began to rock back and forth then he fell down face first on top of Conner chest-to-chest with his head hanging down towards the ground, "Ow, Conner you sure ain't a good pillow." Ethan said after he fell down on Conner and Doctor O.

"I'm sorry I wasn't up to your standards!" Conner yelled at Ethan as he tried to breathe normally because Doctor O's helmeted head was drilling into Conner's back.

"Yeah you better be sorry." Ethan replied with distain in his voice.

Then Trent fell on his back on top of Ethan, "That sucks." Trent said as he landed on top of Ethan.

Finally Kira fell on top of Trent; her helmeted face was on the left side of Trent as she laid on him, "I did not expect that to happen." Kira said groaning in pain.

Then the screeching and the sawing noise were coming closer; Kira and Ethan were the only ones who could see faint figures coming closer and closer. "Doctor O, there's something coming." Ethan said as he and Kira watched in horror as the figures became more visible and they looked like man-size spiders.

"Keep calm everybody." Doctor O said trying to stay calm himself.

The spiders kept on moving closer until they were only three feet away from the rangers; one spider opened up its pinchers to reveal a spiral saw with teeth on it spinning as blood curdling noises screeched from the spiders that are known as the Visorak: The stealers of life...

The Visorak had knocked out the rangers, when the rangers woke up they were still morphed, but they were in cocoons! "Oh great, I get knocked out and when I wake up I'm tied up in some green cocoon hanging from a few steel rods that are hanging out from some building!" Kira complained as she tried to break out of her cocoon, but failed.

"Quit your whining!" Conner screamed from his cocoon as he spun around in it to face Kira.

"Why are you so mean?" Kira asked as kindly as she could.

Before Conner could reply a loud voice came from above them, "QUIET! NO TALKING!" King Sidorak screamed from the top of the building that the rangers were hanging from.

"Mean." Kira said with distain in her voice.

Sidorak smiled at the Rangers' misfortune and grief they were in right now as venom coursed through their bodies; Sidorak didn't know it, but Roodaka was walking up behind him, "Master. I see you are enjoying the misfortune of these poor souls." Roodaka said as she walked up beside King Sidorak.

* * *

**E/N: In the next chapter the Power Rangers will meet the Toa Hordika!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: In this chapter there is going to be an appearance of Bohrok-Kal Pahrak because I got him in the mail today! YAY! And there is also more twists in this chapter and in future chapters!**

* * *

"Indeed I am Roodaka." Sidorak replied with laughter tone to his voice as he curled his left hand into a fist and left the other one hanging down and not in a fist.

Roodaka just chuckled, "Shall we drop them like the others?" Roodaka asked with a slight bow.

"Yes." Sidorak replied. "Drop them." Sidorak said to one of the Visorak that was nearby.

The Visorak blinked its eyes then it turned around and went to go to tell the other Visorak to drop the rangers and within seconds the rangers dropped one by one. Doctor O went first, and then Kira, Conner, Trent, and Ethan went next.

"We're gonna die!" Ethan screamed as he and the other rangers fell out of their cocoons falling down to the ground to their deaths.

"Dude, we can't die! We got to stop Messofreak!" Conner yelled back at Ethan while turning his head to look at Ethan.

Then all of a sudden bright lights shined in their eyes. "AAAHHH!" Conner screamed once the lights shined in his and his team-mates eyes.

"I'm blind!" Ethan yelled trying to cover his eyes with his hands.

Before the Rangers knew it they were safely on the ground. "What happened?" Kira said looking at Trent, and then she and the other rangers demorphed.

Doctor O turned around and he came face-to-face with a big brown creature! "Ah! What is that?" Doctor O yelled as he fell down on his back to the ground.

Before the creature could do anything a bunch of other creatures came in and shot disks at the creature, destroying it. "Whoa, who are those guys?" Trent asked as he looked at the creatures that are known as the Toa Hordika.

"Are you guys okay?" Nuju asked as he looked from ranger to ranger.

"Yeah we're fine, but what was that?" Doctor O asked as he got up off the ground while looking at Nuju squinting.

Nuju looked at Doctor O for a moment then he answered, "That was probably a lost Bohrok from a lost Iland."

"What is this place?" Conner asked as he also looked at Nuju but with a questioning look on his face.

"This is Metru Nui." Nuju replied as he held his hand out at all of the darkness.

"Metru Nui seems like a bad place to be." Conner replied as he looked around at the darkness around him and his fellow team-mates.

"Who are you guys anyway?" Nuju asked as he cocked his head to the left.

"I'm Conner." Conner replied with a fake smile.

"I'm Kira." Kira replied looking a bit confused though.

"I'm Trent." Trent replied while putting his hands in his pockets.

"I'm Ethan." Ethan replied as he looked at each of the Toa Hordika.

"And I'm Tommy Oliver." Doctor O replied as he looked straight at Nuju.

Then Matau jumped in front of Nuju, "I'm the smartest, most cunning, coolest, and the most handsome Toa of them all, but thanks to Vakama who ran away I'm not too good looking thanks to him." Matau said with a sigh then he grabbed Kira's hand and kissed it.

"Uh, thanks, I guess." Kira said with a slightly disgusted expression on her face as Matau got pulled away by Whenua.

Whenua hit Matau on top of his head, "You bone head!" Whenua exclaimed while Matau yelled out in pain while rubbing his head.

Nuju just shook his head in annoyment, "Anyway, I'm Nuju." Nuju said trying to ignore Whenua and Matau while looking at Doctor O in the face.

"I'm Onewa" Onewa said with a nod as he walked up beside Nuju.

"I'm Nokama." Nokama said as she walked up beside Nuju.

Whenua quickly looked away from Matau then he realized that it was his turn to speak, so he ran up beside Nokama.

"I'm Whenua." Whenua said as he had his drill help him stand up but he was hunched over a little though.

"Jerk!" Matau yelled as he ran up beside Whenua.

Then all of the Dino Rangers lined up side-by-side like the Toa Hordika. "Who saved us?" Kira asked Nokama as the two girls looked at each other right in the face.

"The Hagah most likely." Nokama replied keeping a calm tone in her voice.

Meanwhile Sidorak was sitting on his throne bored, "There is nothing to destroy? Or anything?" Sidorak asked himself as he held his head up with his fist.

"Ooo-ah-ooo! Something wrong bozo?" Octoroo asked as he walked into Sidorak's throne room where Sidorak was sitting in his throne.

"What did you call me?" Sidorak screamed as he quickly spun around in his chair and stood up all the way out of his throne.

"Relax moron. All I want to do is tell you that the Master wants to join forces with you because we heard that you had some pesky rangers to deal with." Octoroo replied holding his right hand out at Sidorak with his palm open.

Sidorak looked confused when Octoroo said that, "What kind of threat are those morons?" Sidorak asked as he came down the short stair-way.

"Ooo-ah-ooo! If those rangers are like all the other rangers then they will do anything they can to stop you and us." Octoroo replied as he touched a couple of his tentacles.

"But they fell down to their deaths!" Sidorak exclaimed as he pointed his index finger in the direction the rangers supposedly fell to their deaths.

"Ooo-ah-ooo! That's not gonna kill them! They've already fell a lot of times, but they still survived!" Octoroo argued.

Sidorak thought for a moment then he spoke, "In that case let's join forces to destroy our enemies once and for all!"

Then Sidorak and Octoroo began to laugh evilly.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews!**

* * *

"Ooo-ah-ooo! I'm glad you agreed! I better go tell the boss." Octoroo said then he snuck back through a gap.

Sidorak smirked, "When our enemies are destroyed, I will destroy them! He, he, he, HA, HA, HA!" Sidroak laughed then he turned around and called out his Visorak warriors to take care of the rangers' instead of the Toa Hordika.

Meanwhile the rangers were following the Toa to help them find the great Keetongu! "So, this guy called Keetongu sounds like a dork to me." Kira said to Nokama as they walked through bone dry lands with all kinds of weird looking bugs and creatures.

"Keetongu is a great legend that will help the Toa return to their real forms and he is not a dork." Rahaga Norik said as he flew to the Toa and Rangers from out of nowhere and landed right beside Kira.

Kira looked down at Norik, "What do you want, short little red dude." Kira stated.

"My name is Norik and I want you to not be so whiny and disgraceful and disrespectful." Norik replied as he just looked straight ahead walking.

"Yeah, whatever you say old...old dude." Kira replied then they saw something rolling towards them! "What's that?" Kira yelled as she and the others inculding the Toa jumped back a little bit, but not too far back.

"Bohrok." Norik answered Kira in disgust at the Bohrok.

"Leave this to us!" Matau exclaimed as he jerked his thumb at himself while looking back at the rangers out of the corner of his eyes.

Then all of the Toa lined up, launchers flipped up on their backs, then they all shot spinners at the Bohrok. "Ha, ha, ha! We've did it again!" Matau exclaimed as he jumped up in the air and came back down.

There was smoke where the Bohrok were and when the smoke cleared, they saw the Bohrok coming closer and closer while screeching at the top of their lungs.

"Whoa, that is sick!" Ethan exclaimed happily then he realized that the Bohrok were going to destroy them if they didn't stop them.

Norik walked up close to a Bohrok, "Back off you vile creatures!" Norik yelled as he waved his staff at them.

The Bohrok that was standing in front of Norik smacked him away into a boulder. "Guys, we have to do something!" Kira exclaimed as she looked at Conner and Ethan.

"Oh, yeah, right, Doctor O, do you want to do the honors?" Conner asked as he looked over at Doctor Tommy Oliver.

"Don't mind if I do." Doctor O replied. "Ready?" Doctor O asked as he pulled out his morphing key and his Dino morpher appeared on his wrist.

"READY!" The other rangers exclaimed as they put their wrists in front of their chests and the morphers appeared on their wrists.

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP! HA!" Doctor O, Kira, Trent, Ethan, and Conner all screamed as they went through the motions.

"Brachio!"

"Ptyera!"

"Tyranno!"

"Tricera!"

"Drago!"

Before the rangers could do anything else one of the Bohrok jumped at Doctor O screeching and then it smacked Doctor O into a boulder! "Ow, guys don't worry about me! Just take care of that monster!" Doctor O yelled out to his team while trying to keep his head up looking at them.

"Okay Doctor O. Let's go do it!" Conner exclaimed then he pulled his Tyranno staff out. "Oh yeah." Conner said then he charged the Bohrok.

"Ptyera Grips baby!" Kira stated then she jumped up in the air and landed on a Bohrok's head, when she did that she began to feel weird. "Guys, I feel sick." Kira said then she fell off the Bohrok and onto the ground.

Ethan ran up to Kira trying to protect her from the Bohrok, but when he got up to her he felt weird too, "What's going on? The world seems like it's spinning..." And with that Ethan fell down on the ground beside Kira who was trying to get up.

A strange figure appeared out of nowhere in white smoke, and that made the Bohrok quiver and bow down to him in fear, "No need to get up rangers, Hordika venom is already going through all of you, but it might take longer before mutation begins on some of you though." The figure said in a deep calm voice as he slowly walked closer to them.

"Who the hell are you?" Doctor O said but when he tried to get up he just grabbed his side and fell down to the ground flat on his face.

The figure just chuckled, "I am Serrator, you probably don't know me, and that's fair because I don't know you, but I do know is that you're going down fast." Serrator said holding his blade in front of his cheshire grin.

"We're not going down without a fight." Trent said as he tried to keep from falling down on the ground on his face.

"Oh, like I didn't expect that out of you rangers, Bohrok, ATTACK!" Serrator yelled as he pointed his blade at Trent and his team-mates revealing his cheshire grin.

The Bohrok charged Trent while making blood curdling screeches and screams.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you all for reviewing! I give you each an internet cookie!**

* * *

Trent pulled out his Drago Sword and drew a bunch of arrows in the air, "Eat this!" Trent exclaimed as he pointed his sword at the Bohrok and that made all of the arrows hit the Bohrok.

A cloud of smoke appeared where the Bohrok stood. "Ha, that took care of them! Power down." Trent said as he Powered down.

Then a green mask flew at Trent and hit him in the face! "AAHH! Get it off!" Trent yelled as he tried to get it off, but he couldn't it was stuck on him.

"Trent! Are you okay?" Doctor O asked as he got up and went over to Trent.

Trent violently turned his head over to look at Doctor O, "Get away from me!" Trent yelled as he punched Doctor O hard in the face.

Doctor O went flying back into the boulder groaning. "Ha, ha, ha! Well done Trent! See, if anyone of you get a Krana stuck on your faces, you will be under the Bohrok's control!" Serrator exclaimed as he walked up beside Trent, followed by some Bohrok that were not destroyed by Trent and his Drago Sword.

"We'll never give up!" Conner said barely standing up on his feet still morphed into his spandex.

Serrator just chuckled, "You aren't worth my spit! Come Trent let's go somewhere so we are not interrupted when making our plans." Serrator said then he disappeared in white smoke.

Trent just disappeared without any smoke. "Man, this day has gone from bad to worse." Ethan said as he got up while helping Kira up as well.

"Why were we just standing here doing nothing?" Nuju asked as he looked over at Matau.

"Hey, don't look at me! You're the leader since Vacama's gone." Matau replied as he pointed his index finger at Nuju.

Nuju wore a shocked expression on his face, "I thought Nokama was the leader since Vakama was gone!" Nuju yelled.

Before any of the Toa could say anything else the Rangers limped over to them, "Man that was brutal!" Ethan exclaimed as he also helped Kira over to the Toa.

Then Conner looked at each of the Toa, "HEY! Why didn't you guys do anything?" Conner asked violently.

"We don't know that creepy guy, who always smiles, must've had us under his control." Nuju replied as he looked at Conner in the face.

Then Matau looked up, "Hey guys! We should try to go up that mountain! They're probably right over it!" Matau yelled as he pointed his index finger up at the mountain.

"It's worth a shot." Doctor O said as he looked at his fellow rangers. "Good thing we haven't demorphed yet." Doctor O continued.

When they all got up to the mountain Conner had his doubts, but he tried to not think about what would happen if he fell down the mountain or what would happen if there was something really evil up the mountain waiting for them or much, much worse.

When they all started to climb the mountain Conner was the lowest one on it. "Hey, hurry up slow poke!" Kira yelled down at Conner for she was the highest one up on the mountain, well almost the highest one, Nuju was actually the highest one up the mountain that they were climbing.

"I'm hurrying, I'm just..." Conner's words drifted off as he looked down at the ground.

Ethan chuckled, "Are you saying you're not only scared of water, but you're scared of heights too?" Ethan laughed then he went back to climbing up the mountain again.

"Ha, ha. Very funny Ethan." Conner replied sarcastically then he began to slowly climb back up the mountain again.

When they got up to the top. They saw nothing, "There's nothing here!" Kira yelled as she looked around.

Then they heard sawing noises. "What's that?" Conner asked as he finally got up to the top with his friends.

Then a green spinner flew by Kira's head, "LOOK OUT!" Kira yelled to her friends then they all took cover, except for Conner, he just fell down on the ground.

Kira pulled out her blaster from behind a nearby boulder and got ready to attack the Visorak. Kira heard a sawing noise from behind her, "AAH! Help!" Kira screamed as she jumped from her spot and landed face down on the ground away from the Visorak that was coming up behind her.

When Kira turned her head she saw a bunch of Visorak were coming at her! "ENERGY ORB ENGAGE!" Doctor O yelled after he jumped out of his hiding spot and shot the energy orb at the Visorak, destroying them.

"Okay, that was freaky." Kira said as got up off the ground and looked over at Doctor O.

"Kira! Look at your arm!" Doctor O exclaimed as he looked at her left arm while pointing at it.

Kira raised her arm to see that it was a lot bigger and it had gears on it, with a blade coming out of her arm as well and to make it worse, the color of her arm was yellow!

"This is not good." Kira said as she stared at her arm in shock and fear.

Nuju walked over to Kira, "The Hordika venom must be turning you into Hordika like we were." Nuju said as he closely examined Kira's arm.

"Wow Kira, you look like some monster out of a TV show!" Ethan exclaimed as he powered down along with his other team-mates expect Kira.

"Shut up. I don't think I want to Power down until I'm cured." Kira said as she looked down at the ground.

* * *

**E/N: Uh-oh! Kira is turning into Hordika! What will they do to save her? Please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Now what do we do?" Ethan asked as he looked over at Doctor O.

"I'm not sure, but I guess we'll think of something." Doctor O replied as he turned his back to his team-mates and the Toa Hordika.

Matau ran up to Doctor O, "I don't like the way you're handling these predicaments! I think I would be a better leader than you!" Matau screamed as he pointed his index finger at Doctor O, while hunched over a little bit because he was part Hordika.

Then Ethan began scratching his back until he cried out in pain from scratching his back, "Ethan! Are you okay?" Doctor O exclaimed then he ran over to Ethan to see what was wrong. "Oh-no, this is not good." Doctor O said as he looked at Ethan's back. On Ethan's back was a Hordika launcher.

-Shadows-

Meanwhile at the evil castle; King Sidorak was sitting on his throne plotting on how to destroy the Toa Hordika and the Nighlock all in one shot. "Sidorak, how is your evil plan coming along?" Roodaka asked as she walked into the throne room.

"I almost have my plan complete. Very soon my enemies will learn to fear me on their death beds!" Sidorak exclaimed with an evil laugh that even sent chills up and down Roodaka's spine.

Just then another evil laugh came from the shadows. "Who's there?" Sidorak exclaimed as he spun around in his throne to see who else was laughing.

"It is I, Serrator." Serrator said as he walked out of the shadows being followed by Octoroo.

"What are you doing here?" Sidorak asked then he got up off his throne and stood straight up.

"Ooo-ah-ooo! You're nothing Sidorak, you are nothing but a lying, good for nothing, back stabbing cheat!" Octoroo exclaimed as he pointed his staff at Sidorak who had a smirk on his face.

Sidorak turned his back to Serrator and Octoroo, "You'll never get in my way again! I will rule the universe with my iron fist!" Sidorak exclaimed as a saber extended from his arm and began to glow a bright red. "You, are going to die now." Sidorak said calmly as he slowly turned around and then he shot a laser from the saber at Serrator and Octoroo.

Serrator deflected the laser off into a wall behind Sidorak, "You win? Make me laugh! I am a thousand times more powerful than you!" Serrator exclaimed as he shot electricity at Sidorak making Sidorak fall to the floor.

Roodaka pulled out _her_ staff and zapped Octoroo with it.

-Shadows-

The Toa and the Dino Thunder Rangers were back on the ground again, but Matau was getting a bit annoyed by walking and seemingly not getting anywhere.

"When are we going to get to this Keetongu?" Matau asked as he ran up to Norik who was leading the group of heroes.

"Soon enough, but we have to keep on walking until we get there!" Norik exclaimed sounding a bit annoyed as he looked at Matau, but quickly looked away from him.

Then they saw monsters running right for them!

All of our heroes got into their fighting poses then they quickly charged the monsters that were running at them. "Hey, are these...Kelzaks?" Conner asked after he sent a couple of them to the ground.

"Yeah, I think they are, but how did they get here?" Kira asked as she used her Hordika arm to bring the Kelzaks down with ease. "I think I'm going to like this arm while I'm fighting." Kira added as she looked at her arm then she looked up at the charging Kelzaks.

Then they heard, "Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!"

"Thunder Storm Ranger Form!"

Kira and all of the heroes looked over to see the Ninja Storm Rangers were there! "Hey guys!" Tori yelled then she and her team-mates charged the Kelzaks that kept on coming from nowhere.

Hunter used his Thunder Staff to bring down most of the Kelzaks by spinning in a circle with it, "No one touches my shiny suit!" Hunter exclaimed as he rammed his Thunder Staff into the gut of one of the charging Kelzaks to knock it on the ground.

Tori was holding her own by doing crazy ninja moves and also using her Ninja Sword to help her bring down the Kelzaks, "Are you guys having an intense work-out or what?" Tori asked the Kelzaks that she slashed them with her Ninja Sword.

Blake threw his Thunder Star at the Kelzaks then the Thunder Star came back to him, "Down you go." Blake said as he turned his back to the Kelzaks, and then he walked off.

Dustin was having a bit of trouble fighting the Kelzaks since he got to fight a whole bunch of them, "That's it! Lion Hammer!" Dustin yelled as he pulled out his Lion Hammer and hit the ground sending all of the Kelzaks flying up in the air and then coming back down with a loud thud. "Ha ha, that's what I'm talkin' about dude!" Dustin exclaimed with a chuckle as he brushed off his ranger outfit.

Then all of the Kelzaks disappeared, "Aww man! I'm the Red Ranger and I got to do nothing?" Shane asked as he ran up to his team-mates.

"Next time bro." Hunter said as he slapped Shane on the back as he walked past Shane.

Then all of the Ninja Storm Rangers powered down, "Hey guys!" Hunter exclaimed as the Ninja Storm Rangers and the Dino Thunder Rangers all were getting together again. "Whoa, what's with Ethan's back?" Hunter asked as he saw something bulging in his shirt.

"It's a long story." Ethan replied with an unhappy expression on his face.

Neither the Rangers nor the Toa saw, but there was a figure standing on a high mountain watching them closely, "They think they're safe when they're all together, but they will soon learn that they are not safe." The figure said with its arms crossed.


End file.
